


[中文翻译]'Tis a pirate thing to do

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Pre-Slash, Swearing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 快斗的船被偷了。事情没他想的那么糟。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['tis a pirate thing to do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936846) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



乔装打扮潜入自己的船上，打算搞死那个偷了你的船的家伙，可不是什么家常便饭。

快斗一般不太介意这种经历，不过这回，他得说他宁愿来一趟平安无事的航程。

_去他的克里斯，他干嘛给我一船前海盗出身的船员？_

几天前，快斗被擢升为海军中校。他并不喜欢担任船长——这意味着他能亲自参与的战斗减少了，也就是说效率要降低了——但他还是接受了这个职位——对他的工资有好处，就是对阳斗有好处。

_拿到一条船才两天就把它丢了是肯定对工资没好处的。_

不是说快斗会被开除或者什么的——他太有价值了——但他担心阳斗，如果失去这条船意味着他能探视阳斗的次数会变少，或者阳斗的情况变得更糟，他将无法原谅自己。

因此他在这里，打扮成海盗——说句实话，他并不介意，因为海盗的衣着更适合航海——还戴着顶愚蠢的帽子（一顶如果纳修在这，他会表示赞赏的那种蠢帽子），试图溜进船长的舱室，找出究竟是谁趁着他不在时抢了他的船。

他有好几次离开时放船员们待在船上了，但他们以前从没想把这艘船偷走过。

_肯定是外来者。_

快斗打开门，拔出他的弯刀——

——结果抵上了纳修的刀刃。

“哦？”纳修冲他假笑起来。“这是你的小艇？”

“船。”快斗侧身踏开一步，走进船舱，用空闲的那只手把门关上。“所以是你偷的了，纳修？”

_他怎么没在寂静荣誉方舟上？_

“我碰上了点麻烦，需要一艘船，”纳修耸耸肩，放松了紧握刀柄的手。“你真的要跟我在这儿打起来？我比较有利。一整船海盗在外面等着把你干掉呢。”

“你不是那种会求助的人，”快斗往前一步，纳修又重新握紧弯刀，向后退了一步。

纳修咧嘴一笑。“你已经这么了解我了，嗯？”他斩下一刀，快斗轻而易举地闪开。“还是跟以前一样强啊，你，天城上尉？还是说已经是中校了？”

“我跟你说过叫我快斗就好，”快斗挥出一记反击，没让纳修踩住他的脚。“你刚才真的打算靠踩我脚把我撂倒？”

“这招对你的同僚挺有用。”

“他们也太可悲了。”

“你真应该加入我们一伙的，我们比那群自称海军的笑话好多了。”纳修朝桌边退去，快斗难以看穿他的意图。

_他没理由后退。_

“不行，哪怕你可能是对的。”快斗的言语中并无平日的锐利。“你看。我有钱，我们又没法打出个结论，我可以把你伪装成海军士兵，让你和我一起航行到下一个港口，如果你能有这么一回不戴那顶蠢帽子的话。”

他们之间不会有真正的赢家，快斗知道，而且无论他有多喜欢跟纳修打上一架，阳斗还是更重要。

“不行，”纳修从桌上拿起巴利安纹章吊坠，戴回颈间。“以及，我的帽子不蠢，你这家伙。你自己现在就戴着一顶呢。”

快斗对那项坠很好奇，但现在不是追根究底的时候。“我得想办法进来。”

“他们被你这伪装骗过去了？”

“你有什么好惊讶的？”

纳修嗤地笑起来。他向快斗投来饶富兴味的一瞥。“不管你为了什么东西待在海军里，海洋都不可能给不了你。”

“相信我，你错了。”纳修为快斗的回应稍稍睁大眼睛，快斗冲上前去，朝着纳修挥刀，但纳修再次躲开了。

_我猜我得以海盗的方式跟这个海盗打。_

快斗想抓住纳修的吊坠逼他往前倾身，然而在他成功之前，纳修就揪住了他的领子，把他拉下来，他们的脸靠得惊人地近，几乎就要碰到一起了。

“什么——”

“你上当了。”

快斗感到一个金属圆环套在他的左腕上，紧接着又一个套上他的右腕，纳修从他手中拿走了弯刀。

手铐。

快斗露出怒容，朝纳修踢去一脚，但他双臂受缚，纳修轻而易举地把他推倒在地——

_混账。_

——然后跨坐到了快斗身上。

“跟你打架很有意思的一部分原因是，你从来不用肮脏的小手段，”纳修皱起眉，面露失望之色（或者快斗是这么解读他的表情的）。“你不是海盗，你也没法以海盗的方式战斗，起码不会跟我一样在行，所以别试了。现在你该好好听着，混蛋。”

_在他身上真的有用？_

快斗想起他们每次战斗的时候，总是竭尽全力，但从无胜负。他想或许——或许——纳修跟他想的一样，他是唯一与他旗鼓相当的对手；唯一值得尊敬的对手。

_我不能内疚。如果是为了阳斗，无论是什么宿敌都得靠后站。_

快斗确实聆听着他的话语。

“我会让你走跳板。不过，既然这艘船显然值得你为之去死，等我用完就还给你。”

“有什么条件？”

纳修沉默了一瞬，几乎像是在沉思了，然后——

“你欠我一次。这条件够好了吧？”

快斗毫不隐藏他的不快。“行吧。”

欠纳修的人情算不上问题；快斗更感沮丧的是他的失败本身。

如果纳修对他没兴趣，他现在已经死了，他知道。

（他好奇的是纳修究竟为什么要搞出这么一档事。）

所以快斗提问了。“你要这艘船做什么？”

“把方舟从某个肮脏的叛徒手上拿回来。”

_寂静荣誉方舟上哗变了？_

看起来纳修似乎觉得坐在快斗身上挺舒服的，因为他调整了一下姿势，以便直视快斗的双眼。“你铤而走险的时候打起架来一塌糊涂。”

“什么！？”快斗正要开口说话，然而——

他们听见船只起锚的声响从舱外传来。

纳修叹了口气，站起身来，也伸手拉起了快斗。

快斗得以靠自己的双脚走出去，因此多少保留了一些仪态，他一边走，一边思考自己在忙着游泳的时候还得花多少功夫把手铐解开。

（他知道自己确实铤而走险了，但事关阳斗，他不会有别的选择。）

他也忽略了船员随之而来的哄笑声。

“看起来天城船长现在没那么神气活现了！”一群替罪羊。快斗无视了他们。

纳修没有。他转过身，勃然发怒。“你们这群混球给我闭嘴，起码这家伙够勇敢。”

船员们立刻一声不吱。

快斗觉得他在什么地方听过这些话，但语气要更温和。

（纳修的眼睛里有什么不一样了，就好像他也在哪里听过似的。）

快斗试图摆脱这个念头。 _纳修不可能认识游马。_

纳修拿出一把钥匙。“手铐的。”

“那就给我——”

快斗的嘴里被塞进了一片金属。

纳修假笑起来。“顺便一提，这是因为你说我的帽子蠢。”

_混蛋。_

快斗给了他一肘。

纳修提议让他走跳板。这没什么；他们毕竟达成了协议。

纳修在快斗背上推了一把。

~*~

快斗从水里爬上来时全身湿透，眼看着纳修离港。

驾着快斗的船。

他再定睛细看，发现纳修正在向他告别——

——挥舞着他的帽子。


End file.
